


Break (Into Song)

by DenseHumboldt



Series: Break [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break AU, Cheesy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Yonvers - Freeform, earth is weird, girls night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenseHumboldt/pseuds/DenseHumboldt
Summary: "Post Credit" scene to Break.Could be read as a stand-alone if you wanted. I am not your mom





	Break (Into Song)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilya_Boltagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilya_Boltagon/gifts).



> Earth Girls Are Easy
> 
>  
> 
> This is a gift for Elisha_Boltagon

It was Halloween and Pancho's was packed. Carol had returned to Earth with the promise she would take Monica trick or treating. After they came home, sacks bursting with sugar, she had grabbed Maria. She had fought at first, but with Soren willing to stay behind with her own daughter Maria gave in.

 

The five of them crowded around a small table, but at the moment there were only two. Nick Fury looked less than impressed to be there, but Maria caught his lip twitching every once in a while. The crowd all dressed in costumes gathered around the small stage. Carol was up there in her aviator goggles and feather boa, Yon standing stiffly beside her. Each gripped a microphone.

 

" _Where it began I can't begin to know-n but -_ " Carol elbowed her partner. "You're not singing. You have to sing."

 

"This song has no words" Yon-Rogg replied stiffly in her ear.

 

"I know. You sing the words" Carol whispered back trying to catch up " _who'd have believed you'd come along._ "

 

"How do I know the words?"

 

"Look at the screen. The screen knows the words" Carol pointed helplessly in front of her. " _Touching me, touching you-_ "

 

Talos burst between their glares shaking a tambourine and singing loudly, " _Sweet Caroline bum bum bah_ "

 

"How does the screen know the words?"

 

"For the love of god Yon look at the damn screen" Carol said hopelessly lost in the song.

 

"This Terran past time makes no sense."

 

"Sing!" Someone in the crowd shouted as they shifted restlessly.

 

Carol focussed her eyes onto the bright blue screen ignoring Yon-Rogg. She could feel Talos dancing behind her, shaking his tambourine with all his might.

 

Blessedly they made it to the last chorus and the whole bar swayed and sung with them, loudly singing the trumpet part.

 

Carol handed the mics off to the next group. Smiling profusely. Talos begrudgingly gave up his tambourine.

 

They all stumbled back to the table where Maria and Fury waited, one's mouth a thin disapproving line and the other's eyes wide as dinner plates.

 

"I have never seen such a pathetic display" Fury grunted at them. Swilling the beer at the bottom of his bottle.

 

"That was a mess." Maria nodded. Carol raised her hands in defense.

 

"My fault, I may not have explained the concept properly before going up there."

 

"Oh I one hundred percent blame you," Maria said finishing her drink. She watched as Yon swallowed his beer in two large gulps running his tongue over his teeth in approval. "Is Gold Boy going to be okay?"

 

"He should be, Kree have very fast metabolisms." Carol half shouted over the din of the crowd. She looked at Yon with an eyebrow raised. "Why did you pick that song if you didn't know the words?"

 

Crowded at the table together he reached an arm around her waist pulling her ear close to his mouth.

 

"I liked the title" he growled low in her ear and kissed her temple reverently. Carol elbowed him but she could not keep the smile off her face. Maria rolled her eyes.

 

"I can't believe the Carol Danvers I know fell in love with an alien."

 

"Oh I believe it." Fury joined in, finishing his beer. He poked an accusatory finger at Yon "I just can't believe it was THIS alien"

Maria nodded with Fury. They clinked their empty bottles together, each giving Carol 'the look'. Yon-Rogg ignored them, watching the crowd, his gold eyes constantly scanning.  
At that moment a drunk man stumbled from the crowd. He nearly fell into their table, shaking their drinks.

 

"Man, oh man your costume is out of this world man." He leaned in close to Talos. Nick Fury was on high alert. "Aw man, this is better than the shit you see in Star Trek. You should be in movies man."

 

"Thank you, my friend." Talos placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. The man's eyes scanned the crowded table falling on Maria.

 

"Here. Will you take a picture of us? You don't mind right?" He produced a small yellow box and flicked the wheel to quickly wind it. He handed it to Maria and Talos threw his arm around the beaming man.

 

"Hey. Hey. Hey! I mind." Nick made a swoop at the camera, but Maria held it out of his reaching, batting at him. The man's smile began to falter.

 

"Watch yourself. It's Halloween." Maria leaned forward lining the two of them up through its small viewfinder. "Say cheese."

 

The camera made a hard click and a small whirr. She handed it back to the man who ducked his head gratefully and shot Talos a quick thumbs up.

 

"That man said I could be in movies," Talos said with a pleased grin, shouting above the crowd.

 

"Have you lost your damn minds? Someone go get him."

 

"Calm down. The flash didn't even go off. Nobody is going to see anything." Carol waved her drink at the dimness of the bar.

 

Three beeps broke out across the table. Carol checked her comm. Her, Talos and Yon stood in unison.

 

"We have to go." Carol said grabbing her jacket.

 

"Go? You promised Monica you would take her to the arcade tomorrow." Maria fixed Carol with a look. "And how the hell am I supposed to get home?"

 

"Tell LT I won't be long. The Arcade is just postponed not canceled. And Fury will take you." Carol said shrugging on her jacket. Talos was already composing a note to Soren on his comm hidden beneath the table.

 

"Thank god. I have heard enough crimes against my friend Neil for one night." Fury stood as well stretching his back from the cramped quarters.

 

"Armstong?" Talos looked up from his comm.

 

"Diamond. Wait, what do you know about Neil Armstrong?"

 

"Nothing. Probably a different Neil Armstrong." Talos waved him off fixing his eyes on Maria. "Take care of the girls for me until I get back"

 

Maria just sighed and nodded. She stood too.

 

"Fine, fine. Y'all go save the Galaxy and I will stay here to make pancakes"

 

"Ooh, pancakes" Carol threw her arms around Maria quickly. "We will be back soon I promise."

 

"I have heard that line from you before, Danvers. You break my baby's heart again and there won't be anywhere in the Galaxy you can hide from me."

 

And with that, they were gone.


End file.
